


Five times Enjolras and Grantaire's kids interrupt their sex life

by wittlenell



Series: Dadtaire x Enjoldad [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I D K, M/M, Slice of Life, horny? check, i dont even know how to tag this tbh??, kind of?, like if you can think of an emotion you will probably feel it, lol isn't an emotion but you know what i mean, lol? check, sad?? check, sexy emotional fluff, soft? check, this is literally just five pieces of unfinished smut, very brief and vague descriptions of soft bdsm??, with a lot of family emotions thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittlenell/pseuds/wittlenell
Summary: ...and the one time Grantaire gets even.





	Five times Enjolras and Grantaire's kids interrupt their sex life

There’s a lot of things that happen when you become a parent. You learn to love in a way you never have before, you become selfless in a way you never imagined, you lose sleep both from the noise but also worry about whether you’re doing good enough, if they’re okay…

You also have to get creative and strategic with your sex life. 

Ever since finalizing the adoption of Gabriel and Anna, Grantaire and Enjolras found themselves nearly always teetering on sexual frustration. It was no secret they were still wildly in love after over a decade, so of course it wasn’t surprising when even the slightest touch as they passed each other in the kitchen set their skin on fire. It had been months of blue balls and soaked underwear with no relief and every time they tried… well.

The first time they thought they were being so clever. It was bedtime, the kids were  _ in bed,  _ and they even waited until they should’ve been asleep. So, they took their time. Grantaire laid Enjolras down, just like old times, and crawled on top of him, kissing up his neck so slowly it was agonizing. He gently sucked on the spot just underneath the blond’s jaw that drove him crazy and huffed out a laugh as he felt him already trying to buck up into him.

“ _ Miele,  _ slow down,” He said in a voice so hushed it rumbled in his chest.

“It’s been so long, Grantaire,” He practically whined.

“So don’t you want it to last?” Grantaire brushed his lips over his husband’s ear before pulling back and taking off his shirt.

“I don’t think I can,” Enjolras shuddered, following suit and soon enough, they were both down to their underwear, bodies flush against each other. They kissed for eternity, Grantaire’s hands roaming up and down Enjolras’ body, refamiliarizing himself with every dip and edge. He brushed his hand over his crotch and hummed as he felt the heat and wetness.

“You’re already so worked up,  _ miele _ ,” His smile was fond but his tone was dripping with something wicked.

“I wonder why,” He bit out.

Just as Grantaire pressed a finger against Enjolras’ swollen clit, finally a moment of relief that sent shockwaves through the blond’s body, there was a knock at the door.

“Dad,” A tiny voice called.

Grantaire put a hand over Enjolras’ mouth quickly, “Yes,  _ vita mia? _ ”

“I can’t sleep,” It was Gabriel.  _ Of course  _ it was Gabriel.

“Do you need a snack?” He asked, ignoring the way Enjolras was desperately rutting against his hand.

“Can I sit with you for a little bit?” It was so soft, so sad, so tired-- how were they supposed to say no?

Grantaire sighed gently and stood, tossing a shirt to his husband and putting on his own as he walked to the door. He stood next to it and shimmied, waiting until he could will his boner away before he opened the door and scooped Gabriel up into his arms. He tucked his blanket around him, smiling tiredly as the boy immediately deadweighted, as if all he really needed to fall asleep was to be close to his dad.

“Do you think he’d wake up if I brought him back to bed?” He asked, looking at Enjolras.

“You know he will,” Enjolras shook his head fondly, “He can sleep with us tonight.”

With a dramatic look, Grantaire crawled into bed with Gabriel, allowing him to lay on his chest. He reached out an arm, coaxing Enjolras into his side, and reached out with the other to turn off the lamp on the side table. He settled with a deep breath.

“He’s nearly too big for that, you know,” Enjolras murmured into the dark.

He chuckled warmly, “If I can still breathe, he can still lay wherever he wants…”

* * *

The second time, they weren’t  _ so  _ clever. Tension had been high in the house and Enjolras and Anna had gotten into a fight over dinner. Grantaire stepped in and sent  _ everyone _ to bed, including Enjolras. He cleaned up the kitchen and when he expected his husband to finally be calm enough to discuss, he joined him in the bedroom. 

Of course, talking it out lead to shoulder massage lead to kissing lead to Grantaire between Enjolras' legs. Nestled up under the covers, he licked and sucked on the blond's clit, with one finger gently rubbing at his entrance. Grantaire kept an arm under him, holding onto his thigh and keeping it steady.

Without warning, the door was opening and Enjolras shut his legs on Grantaire's head with a gentle gasp. He looked up, finding Anna. He furrowed his brow, “What-?”

“I'm sorry,” She said with glossy eyes, “I'm not mad anymore. I'm sorry.”

“Oh, honey,” He frowned, “It's okay.”

“It's not,” She came over to the bed as her eyes watered even more and crawled up next to him. She hugged her knees to her chest, “I didn't mean to yell at you, and dad got so upset and he  _ never _ gets upset.”

“He wasn't upset,” He tried to reason, but his breath hitched ever so slightly as Grantaire tried to adjust his position to something more comfortable. “He was just trying to keep the argument from getting worse, that's all.”

Anna was quiet for a long time and Enjolras was just about to tell her to go to bed when tears started to roll down her cheeks.

“Are you guys mad at me?” She asked.

Enjolras shut his eyes tightly, fighting off a grunt as Grantaire's stubble brushed against him when he frowned at hearing the quiver in Anna's voice.

“No, we aren't mad,” He promised, “Not over something like that.”

Anna curled against Enjolras, letting herself cry as he shifted carefully, laying on his side and taking her in his arms. They sat like that for a long time, so long he completely forgot about his husband pressed into the mattress below the comforter.

“Where's dad?” Anna finally asked, “I want to talk to him, too.”

“He, uh,” He rubbed the back of his neck, "He might be in the studio. Drawing. You know how he is.”

She nodded, wiping away her tears, “Yeah…”

“Hey,” He said, pressing his forehead to hers, “I love you, mon coeur.”

“I love you,” She smiled then, for the first time since dinner. She gave him a squeezing hug then hopped off the bed, running out to find Grantaire.

“You okay?” Enjolras asked when he no longer heard her footsteps.

Grantaire sat up, the comforter falling off of him. His curls were extra wild and he looked to Enjolras, blinking at the light.

“I'm… covered in cum,” He said bluntly, “I'm going to go wash my face before she finds me.”

“Good idea.”

* * *

The third time they admit, it was sort of their fault. It was a ballsy move, but in their defense, the kids were out at their own respective slumber parties. They weren't due back until the next morning, and as all parents know a night without the kids is a gift from the universe.

Grantaire went all out. He drew Enjolras a bath when he got home from the office, lit their favorite candles, played their favorite playlist, and made them a homemade meal that neither of the kids would ever want to eat. He had been picking out wine from their collection when he heard a gentle knock on the doorframe. He looked up to find Enjolras in a silk robe, loose and hanging on his body.

“Oh, hello,” Grantaire purred, “What's this?”

“Just thought I'd check on you,” Enjolras hummed. He stepped into the kitchen, definitely moving his hips more than usual on purpose just to tease Grantaire, who reached out and grabbed them, pulling him in close against his body. 

“Maybe you should wear this to dinner,” He started to kiss his way down Enjolras' neck, stopping at his collarbone to suck a mark onto his skin.

“Should I?” He breathed. He let out a moan as his ass was squeezed and he slid his hands into the mass of curls just below his chin, “I was thinking I'd start with dessert.”

Grantaire straightened himself back up, his pupils blown as he looked at Enjolras. 

“Are you suggesting pre-dinner beej?”

“Not if you call it  _ that _ , no,” Enjolras rolled his eyes.

“Just kiss me,” Grantaire laughed before capturing his mouth in a soft, but quickly increasingly passionate kiss. Of course, to no one's surprise, one thing lead to another and just as they said, Grantaire ended up pressed against the kitchen island with Enjolras on his knees, working him over in his mouth. He was ready to collapse, heat coiling tightly in his stomach as he thrusted into the blond's mouth and he was ready to burst when--

The front door opened.

They looked at each other, eyes wide and hair wild.

“I'm home,” Gabriel called.

“I hear that,  _ vita mia, _ ” Grantaire stumbled over the words, growling when Enjolras teased him with is tongue, “Weren't you-- supposed to stay the night?”

“Yeah, but his dog pooped everywhere and his mom started yelling so then he started yelling so I got sent home,” He came into the kitchen, seemingly not noticing the candles and romantic tunes playing over the TV speakers.

“Did you not call us?” He asked, grabbing Enjolras' hair discreetly, pulling him off of himself. 

“I did, you didn't answer,” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Did you walk?” Grantaire gaped.

“No, Combeferre picked me up,” He shrugged.

“I'm sorry, Gabe,” He frowned, “I've been cooking and away from my phone, I didn't think--” He quickly stepped around Enjolras, around the island, and up to Gabriel, who was starting towards the fridge, “-- you'd need us.”

“It's fine. Dad's busy, too, I guess,” He said, trying to step past Grantaire who blocked his path. He stared at him, “Long day at the office?”

“Very long day,” He confirmed, “That's why I tried setting up something nice.”

Gabriel looked to the food on the counter and wrinkled his nose.

“Can  _ I _ have homemade dinner after hearing the haunting sounds of Jake's dog's butthole exploding?”

Grantaire closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, “Yes, but only if you never make me live that visual ever again.”

“Awesome,” He finger gunned and walked away, satisfied knowing he wouldn't have to fend for himself.

When Gabriel’s bedroom door shut, Enjolras stood. He bent and stretched both knees as Grantaire took to blowing out the candles and stopping the music. He went to their room and came back, fully dressed for a day at work.

“What are you…” Grantaire trailed off as he stepped into the garage, pressing the button to open the door.

“I'm coming home from work,” Enjolras shrugged.

* * *

The fourth time was a nightmare scenario that neither of them were prepared for. It was something that had crossed Grantaire’s mind before, but he didn’t think it actually stood a chance of happening. They were careful, they  _ were _ , but sometimes they were no better than teenagers.

It had been a long time since they were able to be intimate. Deadlines had been eating them alive, even when Enjolras came home late, Grantaire would be locked up in his studio working tirelessly. It was exhausting. It was emotionally draining. So, maybe that’s why they weren’t thinking about it when they started exchanging text messages like they were twenty again.

_ Mon ange [2:45pm]: I miss you. _

_ _ _ Miele [2:47pm]: I miss you, too.  _

_ _ _ Mon ange [3:00pm]: Wait to open my next text. _

_ _ _ Mon ange [3:02pm]: [attachment sent] _

_ _ _ Miele [3:10pm]: Oh. _

_ _ _ Miele [3:10pm]: You really miss me. _

_ _ _ Miele [3:11pm]: Is this an offer? _

_ _ _ Mon ange [3:12pm]: It’s whatever you want it to be. _

_ _ _ Miele [3:13pm]: Are we playing this game again? _

_ _ _ Mon ange [3:14pm]: [attachment sent] _

_ _ _ Miele [3:15pm]: Grantaire. _

_ _ _ Mon ange [3:15pm]: Enjolras. _

_ _ _ Miele [3:16pm]: You can’t do this to me right now, I’m about to go into a meeting. _

_ _ _ Mon ange [3:17pm]: Sorry. _

_ _ _ Mon ange [3:17pm]: Try not to wet the seat ;) _

So it went. Throughout the whole day Grantaire sent suggestive text messages, often accompanied by a photo that Enjolras had to open under his desk. By the time he was allowed to leave, Enjolras was breathing deeply and trying to keep a handle on things. He focused on the road too hard, shut the car door too hard, walked through the house too quickly, and threw open Grantaire’s studio too suddenly.

Grantaire turned quickly, hand over his chest, “ _ Miele,  _ hi!”

But he didn’t answer, choosing instead to shut the door behind him, grab his husband by the face and kiss him hard. He sat in his lap, wrapping his legs around him and letting himself be picked up with a strong hand against the small of his back. Grantaire set him down on the loveseat and crawled on top of him, peppering him with kisses as he gently pressed his palm into Enjolras’ crotch.

“How long do we have?” Enjolras breathed.

“I guess that depends,” Grantaire nipped at his jaw before standing up off the couch. He looked down at the blond, already rumpled and breathing hard. He smirked before pulling soft red ribbons from his pocket, “How many times are you willing to go?”

“It’s up to you,” He answered quickly, “However long you can last.”

“That won’t be a problem,” He said simply, “Get up.”

Time escaped them. Approximately one and a half orgasms later, Enjolras was pink in the face and whining, his hair wild and his pupils blown so wide his eyes were black. Grantaire continued to tease him and leave his collarbone littered with marks, planning on drawing this out so long that no clothes had even been removed yet. 

“ _ God,  _ I’m close again--”

There was a bang on the studio door and within moments it was thrown open. Somehow, they missed the yelling argument between their kids as they came in the front door and came through the house, trying to find their parents. Grantaire pulled Enjolras to a standing position so fast he practically gave  _ himself  _ whiplash and stared at their kids with wide eyes.

“Let’s see what dad thinks,” Anna was saying.

“That’s so not fair, it depends entirely on which one you ask and then we’re going to be having the same circle argument!” Gabriel crossed his arms, glaring at her.

“Dad, Dad,” Anna started, looking to each man as she addressed them, “Say that you’re at an after school club. Say that there’s an important discussion going on, and say your annoying little brother  _ interrupts  _ and announces, very loudly, that there’s an ice cream truck nearby. Say that this disrupts your discussion entirely and everyone rushes outside to catch it, and then it turns out  _ there wasn’t even an ice cream truck.  _ Is your little brother an asshole?”

“I wanted to go home, I’m not allowed to walk home without you!” Gabriel butted in.

“ _ Is he an asshole? _ ”

Grantaire poked Enjolras in the back to prompt him to respond, not having listened to a word of the story as he tried like hell to discreetly untie the restraints around the blond’s wrists.

“It’s certainly a uh,” He cleared his throat, “Asshole thing to do, but to be fair, as Gabriel said, he can’t go home without you.”

“So he has a right to ruin everything just to get home faster?” Anna huffed.

“He didn’t ruin  _ everything,  _ he just interrupted a meeting,” Enjolras frowned.

“That’s really bold of you to say after all the stories you’ve told me about dad interrupting your meetings,” She crossed her arms and gave him a nasty look, “In fact, I seem to recall you saying--”

“Anna,” He cut in, “I was running an activism group on our college campus,  _ and  _ we still managed to do a lot for student rights despite all those interruptions. One meeting ending early isn’t the end of the world.”

“No, it’s not the end of the world, that’s not the point,” She said, putting a hand in Gabriel’s face as he groaned at her, “The  _ point  _ is that it was an  _ asshole thing to do. _ ”

“Is nobody going to tell her to stop saying asshole?” Gabriel loudly said into the air.

“Stop saying asshole,” Grantaire contributed, trying very hard not to stare at the restraints and actually engage with his family.  _ What the fuck did I do, how are these not coming undone? This is ridiculous, this can’t be happening. _

_ _ “Are you saying your father is an asshole?” Enjolras tried challenging her with a raise of an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but  _ you  _ say dad is an asshole,” Anna shrugged.

“You say I’m an asshole?” Grantaire looked to Enjolras’ face for the first time the whole conversation.

“That’s neither here nor there,” Enjolras shrugged him off, “Gabriel, it was a rude thing to do. Anna, stop saying asshole. You two need to communicate better when times like these happen where neither of us can pick you up from school.” Finally, he gestured with his hands, free of the restraints, “It doesn’t matter that the deadline is coming up soon, you need to respect one another even when you don’t have to rely on each other.”

“I don’t even rely on him, I’m the only one that’s being used!” Anna pressed her hands against her temples, “What do I get from a seventh grader?”

“You get the decency of me telling my friends not to hit on your friends, you’re welcome,” Gabriel rolled his eyes and walked out, over the whole argument.

“Your friends  _ what _ ,” Anna gaped, “Hey, wait, hang on!” She followed him out, leaving the two alone again.

Grantaire slowly shut the door and turned to Enjolras. He smiled sheepishly, “I got it undone… Ta-da.”

Enjolras shook his head and covered his face. After a moment, he laughed, “You’re so stupid.”

* * *

The fifth time was simply unfair. They did everything right for once. There was no reason for being interrupted except that the universe did not want them to get laid. They had the kids staying with Combeferre and Courfeyrac, their favorite pair of uncles. Every Summer, without fail, they spent at least a week on the outskirts of town with the pair simply because they loved visiting so much. So of course, with Combeferre as one of their care providers, Enjolras and Grantaire just assumed that this was the perfect plan to get some uninterrupted alone time.

They were tucked under the covers, pressed skin to skin as they gently rocked together and kissed deeply. Grantaire cradled Enjolras, allowing the blond to guide his dick inside him, choosing to keep his hands buried in the beautiful curls that he had first fallen in love with. Gently, so gently, he rocked and rocked until he was all the way inside, kissing on pale skin as over and over the breath below him hitched. 

He hummed and smiled when all that followed was a French babble. It was one of his favorite things about his husband-- he seemed so put together and in control, but the moment he allowed himself to crumble in Grantaire’s hands, he could barely think straight, let alone speak. It was endearing and, frankly,  _ hot.  _ His hips stuttered, making the babble get louder.

“ _ Miele, _ ” Grantaire muttered in his ear, “My sweet, beautiful  _ miele. _ ”

“Grantaire, love,” Enjolras barely managed out, grabbing at his shoulders.

_ R~iing _

_ _ Enjolras sat up, forcing Grantaire up with him.

“Ignore it,” Grantaire tried coaxing him.

“It’s Combeferre,” Enjolras retorted, reaching out and grabbing his phone off of the nightstand. He didn’t even bother trying to remove Grantaire from his body before speaking, “Hello?”

“Hi Enj,” Combeferre said, “This isn’t an emergency, before you work yourself into a panic. I’m just curious about whether or not we know of any… allergies?”

“What do you mean?” Enjolras swallowed deeply, catching his breath, “Anna’s allergic to pineapples but that’s all… Right? That’s all?”

“I mean-- it might not be,” Combeferre answered and Enjolras could hear the frown in his voice, “Gabe tried some shrimp tonight at the restaurant we went to and he has a rash that wasn’t there earlier and he’s complaining of dizziness.”

“You’re kidding,” Grantaire mumbled from his position.

“We’re headed to E.R., I’m sure he’ll be fine, but I thought I’d let you know,” Combeferre said quickly, hearing Grantaire’s addition, “If you’d like to meet up with us, Courfeyrac is texting you the address.”

“We’re coming,” Enjolras said, finally removing himself from Grantaire’s lap, “Thank you for calling.”

“I’m sorry, Enj.”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.”

Thirty minutes later, Enjolras and Grantaire were stepping into the E.R. in sweats and flannels. Several hours later, they were walking out as a family and parting ways with Combeferre and Courfeyrac, who had stayed for moral support. Luckily, Gabriel was mostly fine and was given the okay to go home, take a few antihistamines and go to bed. 

When Enjolras passed by his room, readying himself for bed, he was startled to find the door open. He peered inside, finding Grantaire sitting on the floor next to the bed and playing a game on his phone silently. He stepped inside and whispered, “Grantaire?”

He looked up, “Oh, hi, love.”

_ Love?  _ “That’s a new one,” He came closer and sat beside him, “Why are you in here?”

He shrugged, “I’m just… keeping an eye on him.”

“He took some Benadryl, he’ll be okay,” He reassured him with a hand on his leg.

“But what if he isn’t okay,” He set his phone down, looking at the floor, “What if he… stops breathing? And I’m not in here?”

“He was cleared by multiple doctors, Grantaire,” He furrowed his brow, “He’s not in any danger.”

“I know but…” He gestured helplessly, “What if?”

Enjolras was silent for a moment, taking it in. He watched his husband, his partner, flounder as he thought about the safety of their kids. Sitting on the bedroom floor of a freshman in high school and watching to make sure he was still breathing. He smiled sadly. It was beautiful, really, and just reinforced the idea that he had found the right man and made the right decision to adopt with him. 

“He’s not a little boy anymore,” Enjolras finally said gently, “Everyday there’s going to be more what if’s. You have to trust that you’re doing all that you can to keep him safe.”

“I know, and I do,” Grantaire said, looking at the boy on the bed, “Which is why I’m sitting here and keeping him safe.”

“Grantaire…”

Grantaire bit his lip, looking to his husband. “A few more minutes,” He said and by the look in his eyes, Enjolras knew it wasn’t a request. It was a decision.

“A few more minutes,” He nodded. He waited a moment, considering getting up, but he instead chose to stay right where he was, sitting with his two boys.

* * *

However, for all these trials and tribulations, there is light at the end of the tunnel. The best part of parenting, that no one is willing to admit out loud, is giving back to your children what they give to you. Of course, this includes things like unconditional love and support, but even better is the embarrassing moments, the sleepless nights, the  _ interruptions. _

_ _ Grantaire never meant to do it. Well, he wasn’t planning on it anyway. In fact, he planned to be a very supportive father with open communication and respect between himself and his kids, but this moment was too good to pass up.

By the time Anna was a Junior in high school, she was best friends with the Pontmercy’s daughter, Ula. Like  _ best friends.  _ Anna never said she was bi or a lesbian or anything, but Grantaire knew. He wasn’t stupid. He knew young gays, and he  _ knew  _ sneaking around. He wasn’t going to say anything, because Anna deserved to come out at her own pace and all that… but come on. Even in his late forties, he was still Grantaire.

He passed by her room on his way to clean the hall bathroom, a treat as part of his cleaning spree for Enjolras, and stopped when he heard some familiar sounds. He pressed his ear to the door, and nearly giggled. Yeah, they were definitely trying to not “go too far.” He recognized it without having to see it.

He went back to his room and grabbed a few goodies and put them into a pretty box from the back of his closet. There were two Gatorades, more than a few condoms, a bottle of lube, and a bottle of chocolate when he was done scavenging around the house. He arranged all the items neatly and went back to Anna’s door, knocking.

“Y-yeah?” She called out.

“I just have something for you, it can wait if you’re busy,” Grantaire answered, “I’ll leave it out here for you.” He walked into the bathroom and got down to business, listening for the reaction.

It took a couple of minutes, but finally the door opened. There was a beat. He peered out the bathroom door and grinned when he found Anna holding and staring into the box, mortified. Ula came up beside her, curious, and upon seeing the box burst into laughter.

“Dad!” Anna shrieked.

“I want you to be safe!” He responded, grinning wider.

“Go away! You’re gross! This is your lube!”

“We barely use it anyway, your dad is very--”

“Stop!” She practically screamed, pushing Ula back into the room and slamming the door.

Hours later, when Enjolras finally returned home, Anna met him by the garage door with her arms crossed. He jumped and put a hand to his chest as he nearly ran into her, “Hi, sweetheart.”

“We need to talk about dad,” She said firmly.

“Dad?” He furrowed his brow, scooting past her and hanging up his keys and jacket, “Did something happen?”

“Yes, a big something,” She said, following him at his heels.

“Alright, what is it?” He asked, his concern growing. He trusted his husband but Anna was never this fed up with him. Not like this.

“I had Ula over and we were…” Her face flushed, “We were together. Just making out. But-- but dad heard, he heard us, and as if on cue, he knocked on the door. So, I answered it because I’m not going to just ignore him, and when I opened the door he had left this  _ box  _ with- with condoms and lube in it, like from your collection. So, of course, I’m embarrassed because I have my dads  _ condoms  _ and I’m not-- I don’t want to-- I wasn’t even  _ going  _ to do anything with Ula, but I couldn’t even think about it after that!”

Enjolras stared at her, his face deadpan. He took in everything she said to him and after a long pause, he finally nodded, then turned around and sat down, working on getting his shoes off.

“Well?” Anna finally prodded, “Are you going to talk to him?”

“No,” He said simply, walking to his room to put his work shoes in the closet.

“No?” She asked incredulously as she followed him, “What do you mean no?”

“I mean,” He turned to her finally, “When you have been interrupted for a decade, I will speak with your father. But until then, you are serving time, young lady.”

“What?” She gawked at him, absolutely flabbergasted.

“This is sweet revenge, and I can’t fault him for that,” He patted her shoulder, “I’m glad you and Ula are exploring. Good luck getting around your father.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just as an aside-- 
> 
> I am well aware of "miele" not being a common pet name in Italy. Grantaire uses it quite literally as "honey" because his husband is blond. Enjolras is lucky Grantaire has not picked a weirder pet name for him.


End file.
